


A Stranger with a Plum Blossom

by Avanalae



Series: The Wanderer [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Promises, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Mulan is a spirited girl, destined for greatness. All she needs is a push or two from the right people.





	A Stranger with a Plum Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Another HP/Disney cover with MODHarry. Hope you like! And if you enjoy this, check out the series!

Mulan is an adventurous little girl, much to her parents' dismay. She even gets into trouble more often than any of the boys in her village (though it's likely because she is a girl).

Today she watches a couple boys play with toy swords as she sits beside a tree some distance away. Sometimes she tries to join them but today she was already in trouble so she wasn't going to push it. She pulls up a blade of grass and flicks it at one of the boys, imagining it to be a throwing knife. She does a few more, venting her frustration. 

She's so absorbed in it that she doesn't notice the person next to her until they sit down. She nearly leaps to her feet but manages to hold herself back. If they wanted to hurt her they would have already. 

She hopes.

Mulan notices that the figure is a man. A slim man of average height but then he turns to her and she lets out a little gasp.

He's a foreigner. She's never seen one before but she knows; its obvious. Though his hair is black, his skin is too pale, and his eyes are… His eyes look odd as it is but the  _ color _ ! They're as green as the grass they sit on. As green as the trees in spring. She's never seen such a color except in nature and dyes.

She comes back to herself a moment later and realises he's smiling indulgently at her. She feels embarrassed, staring at him like that, so she looks down and mutters, "Sorry, sir."

There's a soft chuckle and his voice is nice to listen to, she finds. She hopes he's not going to mock her.

"It's alright, little one. Please, lift your head."

So she does and she sees his eyes again but doesn't stare. He's still smiling a nice smile.

"Hello there, I hope you don't mind me joining you. I had hoped to ask why you were over here all alone."

Mulan shakes her head and smiles shyly back. "It's fine, sir. I was just watching. I'm not allowed to play with the boys and I'm in trouble already." She shrugs, "So here I am."

The man hums and nods, "I see. But…" he trails off for a moment. "I get the feeling that you would rather be playing sword fights with the boys."

"I-" Mulan blinks and stops herself, deciding not to say anything but apparently it's written all over her face. 

He chuckles again, but doesnt start scolding her. They watch the boys as they are called home. Soon she will be, too.

"You know, where I was born, we had a female emperor."

Mulan turns and gapes at him.

He nods and looks her in the eye, "I swear I tell no lie." He takes something from his sleeve and holds it out. It's a plum blossom and Mulan gasps. It's only early summer, no time for anyone to find a plum blossom anywhere, not even in the palace gardens!

"You are a strong girl." Mulan looks back up at the stranger, who takes her smaller hand in his and places the flower in it. She takes it gently. "I can tell that just by looking at you. You're stubborn and moralistic, wanting to do what's good and right. These are good things, little one, so I need you to promise me something."

Mulan is staring again but for different reasons this time. Finally she realises he's waiting for her to say something. "Promise what?"

He smiles again and this one is kind of sad but he gives her an odd look, "Life is going to be hard for you, but I know for sure that you will be strong. Because there will come a time in your life where you'll have to be strong for those you love and do things they may not want you to do. So promise me, Mulan: When you feel alone, remember that you are your strongest ally. Know that sometimes women can do things even better than men can. So don't let  _ anyone _ tell you that just because you're a girl that makes you less than a man." 

He places a hand on her head and, completely enraptured, she nods. She feels something spark in her belly and heart and it gives her warm feelings, making her smile. He smiles back, soft and happy, which makes her happier.

"Mulan!"

The voice comes from a ways off but it tells her it's time to go. She looks at the man, holding the blossom in her hand close to her chest. "Thank you."

He pats her head and stands with her. "Be a good girl, Mulan, but don't let being a good girl be the only thing you're good at."

She nods and waves as she runs off. When she reaches her mother she looks back and finds him gone. She never notices that he knew her name without her telling him. She never mentions him to her parents.

The flower never seems to wilt, but eventually she forgets about it. He fades from her mind until the night when the army summons came. As she is scolded for shaming her father. As she watches her father drop the sword. As the rain starts to fall.

All she can see is green and all she can hear are his words. She finds the flower in her room like it had never been lost. She picks it up and holds it close once again. It reminds her of the man's strangeness and boldness and of her father's love and kindness.

And she knows what choice she will make.

_

She sees him again. Just once more.

She's saved China. She is honored. And she turns to look out over the crowd and sees him. He's standing while all other kneel until they make eye contact. Then he smiles widely, places over his heart and bows.

With the next blink, he's gone.


End file.
